Justin Russo
Justin Vencenzo Pepe Russo is the son of Jerry and Theresa Russo, the older brother of Alex and Max, and the most accomplished wizard among the three siblings. After winning the family wizard competition, due to Alex helping him get his foot unstuck, he gives the title of Family Wizard to Alex. Professor Crumbs then makes Justin the Head of WizTech. Justin's girlfriend is Juliet Van Heusen, who is a vampire. Background Biography Justin was born to Jerry and Theresa Russo in New York City, in the United States. Justin became the head in magical teaching, though he was teased by his younger brother. In the first two seasons, Justin spent time getting girlfriends and solving his siblings' magical troubles. In the third season, Justin tried to find his vampire girlfriend Juliet after she was kidnapped by a mummy. Justin also tried to abort a Wizard Revolt, begun by a wizard named Stevie who lost the Wizard Contest. In the end of the season, he exposed the Wizard World to American agents after being tricked about an alien invasion. However, this was revealed to be a test to see if the Russos could keep the magical existence secret. Because they failed, Justin and Alex (who made a press conference to expose magic) were lowered to level 1 of magic (Justin was in level 5, the maximum). Personality Justin is kind, generous, smart, and hardworking. His relationship with Alex is complicated, and he is often annoyed by her; he sometimes gets back at her in revenge for whatever she does that causes problems for him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Expert on Spells:' Justin is also an expert on spells, he seems to know on, for any occasion, e.g, jumping off a cliff, sinking spells, he, however, isn't as good as his sister at make-ups, he also knows about spell locks. *'Expert on Magic:' Justin knows a lot on magic of all kinds, e.g, charms, potions, curses, etc. Although magic doesn't come naturally to him, he studies so much it makes up for it. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' as shown in "Wizards vs. Werewolves" he is quite skilled in hand to hand combat, being able to hold on his own against a werewolf for a little while, and seeing as werewolves are stronger, faster and more agile than humans by quite a bit, that is something to be impressed by. Although in an earlier story Alex laughed at the idea of him getting in a fight, so it's possible he only recently learned how to fight possibly because of his monster catcher training. He also holds his own during the gang fight in "Western Show", further demonstrating his combat abilities. *'Marksmanship:' As shown in "Wizard For A Day", Justin has crack shot. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' In many stories, it's shown that Justin knows many things, his knowledge includes but isn't limited to, history, science, mathematics, and general knowledge. In "Alex's Brother, Maximan", he builds a working robot out of household items, in "Franken Girl ", he combines magic and science to build a Frankenstein-like robot. Sources * http://wizardsofwaverlyplace.wikia.com/wiki/Justin_Russo Gallery Justin Russo.jpg Justin-juliet.jpg Centaur_Girl.jpg Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Characters Category:The Suite Life characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Deuteragonists Category:Scientists Category:Werecreatures